This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Autoclaved Aerated Concrete (AAC) panels are known to be lightweight, fire resistant, and sound insulative. These panes can also be very strong and can hear a significant amount of weight for use in the construction of various structures and shelters, such as homes, hotels, etc. Typically, a plurality of AAC panels are attached together to construct the structure. Similarly, Structural Insulated Panels (“SIP's”) formed of a foam core that usually has an exterior and interior surface material applied thereto are also used to form floor, walls and roofs.
Although these structures have functioned adequately for their intended purposes, there are problems that remain. For instance, attaching the AAC and SIP panels can be difficult and time consuming. Also, the resulting joint between individual panels may not be sufficiently strong in certain uses and/or weather conditions. Specifically, conventional joints between AAC and SIP panels and other panels of material such as plywood and the like may not be able to withstand high winds, etc, occurring during severe weather conditions, such as hurricanes, typhoons, etc.